A day with Mylene
by RagingTartis
Summary: Elena was going to spend the day with Mylene, but everyone didn't know is that their going to find something new about Mylene.


A day with Mylene

"Alright Princess get up!"

Elena falls out of her bed with loud banging of pots had woke her up, she pulls herself out of the pile of messy blankets looking around till she could see Mylene, a big smile was on Mylene's face while she was holding pots.

"Hello little sunshine, today we are going to do some knightly things, what do you think?" Mylene opens arms thinking it was a good idea.

"Why?" Elena stands up holding her loose nightgown, Mylene sets the pots on the bed "well you wonder what we do, so instead of telling you bits and pieces why not show you huh?, though of it by myself asked then others to do so you're friend Gabe is with Conner, and others are with Foloki so no worries of having to much people in the group!," Mylene said in excitement quietly stepping over the bed she grabs Elena. Pulling Elena towards her closet as Mylene was digging to find some clothes, "so first to the ship yards then the village cargo and finally the bar," Mylene toss the clothes at Elena, standing there waiting for the princess to get dress.

"Umm...you mind leaving so I can get dress?"

"Oh yes!, sorry getting to excited for once I get show a foreigner what we do!," Mylene head out the room quickly Elena chuckles at Mylene's mood today, quickly getting dress Elena leaves the room "over here!" Mylene waves at Elena, seeing her all the way down the hallway "we're heading to Alexzander's room to get the list!."

Mylene busted down the door of Alexzander's room, it slammed against the wall Alexzander jumps dropping his pen, looking at Mylene as if she was crazy; "what the hell, Mylene!" She smiles walking over taking the big envelope, off his desk "what I'm just showing Elena what I do" Mylene winks.

Alexzander rolls his eyes as Mylene hurries out the door, "one tip Elena try not give her any ideas please," Elena could see he was serious but before she could ask Mylene pops back in, "you coming?" Mylene asked Elena.

Elena says sorry to Alexzander he just nods and smirks, "just tell me how it went so I know you didn't brake anything," Elena sticks her tongue out as she walks away an out the door, "so you know Alexzander maybe if you had a problem with it, you shouldn't have chosen Mylene as my guide today huh?" Elena smiles as she watched Alexzander's face turn to realize he walked into that one, he leans back and smiles "nice move I should come up with a better comeback next time," Elena snorts "there's no point" she leaves then pops her head back in "cause I won! So Ha!"

Alexzander laughs seeing Elena leave for today, leans forward cupping his hands and placing his chin on them, he sighs before rubbing his forehead "god...why do I have a crush on her of all people..."

—

Mylene and Elena walked down to the ship yard Mylene was reading the paper from the envelope, she sighs looking through the papers "is something wrong Mylene?"

"Huh?, What?!, no it's fine I'll just hand this off to my first mate and we'll get everything ready," Mylene says as they headed towards a ship dark wooden ship with white lining, walking on board Elena waves to the shipmates working there, going inside Elena watch Mylene hand off the papers to a man, Mylene's room it was a mess everything was everywhere, on the floor in her bed even on her chair Mylene was looking at the paper in defeat.

"I seriously need to get these papers to Alexzander and LIarm..."

"How long ago was that?"

"3 months..."

"3 months?! of paper work Mylene you should know some of these could be important you know," Elena says pulling some off Mylene's bed "nah don't worry it's nothing I'll get someone to do it," Elena frowns "it's not something to look over what if these papers are needed now Mylene." Mylene scratches her head for a moment then sighs, "fine you have a system to work with?" Mylene asked, Elena nods. Elena put stacks during months and days, helping Mylene along the way after that Mylene said they should head for the village cargo docks, Elena agreed so they headed towards the docks, but Elena could see Mylene knows the way but when Elena asked about the directions, Mylene would point to the signs but Elena had a hard time reading them, she asked Mylene but she would avoid the question entirely. Elena was getting suspicious that Mylene wasn't telling her something, finally making it to the village cargo docks packed with sailors and villagers, seeing that this was where Elena first met Mylene, they started to help them with shipments till Amir arrives holding a piece of paper and a metal square.

"What's that?" Elena asked pointing at the item, Amir smiles telling them it was a complex dwarf invention, an he improved it so he asked Alexzander to show up, cause this is going to be outstanding show for everyone. Mylene smiles saying good luck and that Elena an her should finish the work here, Amir nods an says goodbye as he walks away leaving the two alone.

—

After what felt like hours Mylene and Elena finally got everything back on track, finding miss placed shipments then finally finishing some shop owners request, as they head for the bar a villager came running towards Mylene and Elena.

"Knight! We have a problem it's the prince and the royal wizard!," he points at the direction Mylene bolted down the path, Elena chase after but when Mylene stops the dwarf metal square, hovered over Amir and Alexzander making a dome trapping them inside, no one was around Amir waves them over pointing at the paper on the ground, far from them wanting them to pick it up.

Mylene picks it up first seeing the hand writing she hands it off to the man, "here you read it..." the man was confused an Amir throws his hands in irritation, not long Conner and Gabe shows up with LIarm, Conner sees what Mylene did "seriously Mylene don't just hand things off to someone!"

Mylene takes it back the paper more panic starts to show, it didn't take long for Elena to figure it out, the piles of paper work not giving an answer on what the signs said, without thinking Elena blurted out the cause of Mylene's misfortune.

"You don't know how to read...do you Mylene..." Elena could tell everyone was now looking at Mylene, the older women laughs saying she does just give her a minute, Conner was utterly shocked this was Mylene for that matter someone he considered a equal. He walks over with Gabe, Foloki, and LIarm all the men stand close as Conner walks over to Mylene, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't let me be a knight..."

"Hell yeah I wouldn't Mylene it's the basic of human life how did you not learn how to read!"

"Cause my family is poor okay!, do you think that my family had the luxury of taking me to school, here you have to do a yearly fee books and classes okay..., and my family came far from my homeland...we had nothing Conner...what did you wanted me to do...," Mylene didn't say a word handing the paper to Conner walking away leaving everyone to stand there, they watched her leave till they hear tapping looking over was Amir, pointing out with Alexzander rubbing his head watching Mylene leave.

—-

Mylene was sitting at the inn's bar sipping away her rum, she didn't talked to anyone that came to say high, they could see she was upset so they left it at that, Foloki watched as he knew Mylene when she was a kid, raised her as his grandchild as her parents we're mostly working. He walks over placing a hand on her shoulder Mylene looks down seeing who it was, "hey you alright?" Foloki asked hopping up a stool to sit next to Mylene but she took another giant swing of her rum, "I see that bad and what caused this really bad experience?" Foloki hears Mylene chuckle.

"They found out I can't read..."

"Ah I see and how they reacted?"

"Nothing I never gave a straight answer and left at the end..."

"Why not start telling them the truth...they need to know their you're best friends, they would understand Mylene I did heck we did a few words, till you had to start working do remember them?"

"No...it was so long ago..."

"How long?"

Mylene quickly turns around seeing the group there, all with concerned looks and Conner wasn't even looking at her, Alexzander was the one asked as he was holding the paper in hand.

"The day I met you around 8 I never...once gone to school..."

"God...you're 23 right now Mylene an not once tried to read?, but why didn't you're parents at least take you to school or teach you?," Alexzander asked sitting down at the bar Elena stands next to Mylene on the other side, "no...we didn't have the money geez we didn't have much to begin with, exiled from our homeland cause my family was framed with treachery, so we packed everything up and left...came here cause my father known someone for work, an my mother and I had work as well...that's when I met you...Alexzander," Mylene looks at Alexzander.

"At the cargo docks..." Alexzander says and didn't move, "yeah..." Mylene says "that's why you handed every paper you found and wanted me to read, oh god Mylene it was right there and I didn't notice..." Alexzander realized remember when they we're kids, Mylene smiles patting his shoulder LIarm speaks up "I could still teach you Mylene if you want?," Mylene looks at the elf "y-you sure you always busy at the library.."

LIarm smiles "for a fellow knight and a best friend, I would do it in a heartbeat" Mylene smiles big jumping off the stool, "then what are we waiting for let's go now!" Mylene grabs LIarm's arm heading towards the library, leaving everyone there Alexzander smiles he then taps the stool for Elena to sit.

"Tell us how the day went Elena"


End file.
